Grand Chase: The Legend Of Luna
by NeverEndingMoons
Summary: Luna Firestone, a 15 year old girl struggling to take care of her mother and her young brother Harry, Finds a mysterious spell book that only she can read. While trying to find the origin of said book, she is interrupted and sidetracked by Kaze'aze. GCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Book without a language.

* * *

"Ahh Not again!" The Ocean Blue haired girl complained as she wiped her forehead free of sweat. She was pulling carrots from the ground at a small farm, in the Ellia content. Hoping to earn some money to support her mother and young brother, she decided to work there.

"Looks like the rabbit got to the carrots again." She said, throwing the half eaten carrots to the side. Sighing, she sat down on the warm soil and looked up to the sky. She was sick and tired of this poor life. _And pretty hungry at the moment, too_ She thought.

"Luna! You can come inside and eat something if you'd like!" Farmer Weetie cried. Rubbing her stomach and whiping the soil off of her trousers, Luna walked back to the farmhouse and looked through the window at Mr. and Mrs. Weetie. They were sitting at their small table, in their small kitchen, eating small bowls of soup. Luna rubbed her vibrant purple eyes and sighed once more. She walked the short distance to the door and went inside. She then took a right and walked into the kitchen.

"Rabbits got to the Carrots again." Luna said to Mr. Weetie.

"Aw, thats just fine darlin' just come sit next to the Misses and eats some soup!"

"Yes, Sir." Luna said politely, grabbing a bowl and walking towards the pot. She grabbed a ladle and poured herself some soup. Sniffing the wonderful smell of the soup, she grabbed a spoon and tasted.

"Mmmh..." She mumbled, standing at the counter.

"Girl can't even wait to sit down 'fore she eats!" Mrs. Weetie said. Luna blushed and walked over to the table to sit down. She sat down quietly and greatfully ate her soup. When she was all done with that, she pulled out her handkerchief and whiped her mouth and hands free of any left over grease.

"Thank you for the food. I have to head over to the market before it gets dark to buy some food for Mother and Harry." Luna said smiling. She put her handkerchief away and stood up from her chair.

"All right, just let me go get that pouch of gold I promised ya." Mr. Weetie said walking out of the kitchen. Luna stood there by the door rather akwardly. Mrs. Weetie was staring at her. Luna started to quietly walk in circles, a habbit she picked up when she was a young girl.

"Got it!" Mr. Weetie said, retreating from the mysterious dark part of the house. His hand was raised, a medium sized brown pouch hanging between his thumb and index finger. He closed the distance between them and handed the pouch to Luna.

"You take care now, ya hear darlin'?" He said patting Luna's head.

"Yes, sir!" Luna said, nodding her head. Her bright blue hair bouncing along. Mr. Weetie opened the door for Luna and quickly closed it behind her. _Hmm... what was that about?_ she thought, looking back at the door. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided it was nothing and kept on walking.

* * *

"That girl is nothing but trouble." Mr. Weetie said.

"She brought this plague on us! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Kaze'aze will leave us alone now. She's going to get what she wanted." Mr. Weetie told his wife.

* * *

"I'm not going home to them." Luna argued.

"But they _need_ you, Luna." Luther said.

"No. My mother makes me do everything! If it were up to me, I would take Harry with me. We're the only ones who actually put any effort in anything. But I can't, I can't just leave that helpless woman alone."

"Luna..." Luther said stopping in the middle of the dirt road. Luna stopped too and looked at Luther. She crossed her arms and sighed frustradedly. Luther walked towards Luna and looked back to where they just walked from.

"Luth-"

Luther covered Luna's mouth and pulled her into the bushes. He placed a finger over his lips. 'Listen.' He mouthed. Luna did as she was told and did in fact hear something. Footsteps. Luna peeked between some bush branches and saw a hooded, petite figure. Luther had very good hearing, due to all the hunting he did in the forest. So Luna was not surprised he heard this girl coming. The petite figure looked around twice and ran down the road. _Damn it... I couldn't see her face... but wait... whats that?_

Luna ran out of the bushes and picked up the book that the unknown person dropped. _The person must have dropped this... _The blue haired girl ran her hand down the leather binding of the navy blue book and turned it over to find gold letters stamped across the cover.

"Dark mage... Spell book..."

"You understand what it says?" Luther asked, startling Luna.

"Ah, yeah... I don't know how though..." Luna replied, turning to him. _It's weird... how did I know what this said? _She thought.

"Lets take it to the book shop in town and see if the shop keeper can tell us what language it's written in."

Luna nodded, tucked the book securley into her jacket, and followed her best friend Luther into town.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late updates on "Chosen" This is the reason why lol :D Had this idea in my head cuz of my friend Craze151! And I couldn't just leave it unwritten! Hehehe~ Hope it's not too descriptive! A friend of mine said that "Chosen" was a little too descriptive... Well yeah I hope you enjoyed this~!

- NaminexXxKairi


	2. Chapter 2

"Luther, where are we going?" Luna said, clutching onto Luther's arm like a small child. The market place was _huge_! And there were lots of people there.

"I'm looking for a bookstore." He replied, pulling Luna closer. "Don't get lost."

"But It's cold."

"Quit complaining." He said, pulling her into his jacket. Before she knew it she was nice and warm in Luther's jacket.

"Put your feet on mine. I'll do the walking. Don't trip now." Luther said. Luna sighed, did as she was told, and snuggled into his jacket. She let Luther lead her to a small store away from the huge crowd of people. He stood there for a moment and placed his hand on the sheathe of his dagger.

"Luther?"

"Shhh... Footsteps."

"The same person?" Luna whispered as low as she could. He nodded. Luther walked them into an alleyway and pressed his body up against the wall, near the edge to get a look at this mysterious person.

"Just as I thought..." He whispered.

"Huh?" Luna said, craning her neck out to get a better look. The hooded figure pulled down their hood, revieling cerulian hair, much like Luna's. The person's eyes were very unusual, One eye was red, the other blue.

"No way... it's-"'

"Mari. Of the Grand Chase." Luther whispered. Luna stiffled her gasp as Mari looked in their direction. Mari didn't seem to see them, and walked into the store.

"Great. She didn't see us." Luna said, Breathing a sigh of relief.

"So you picked up a spell book Mari was carrying." Luther said. Un-zippering Luther's jacket and stepping away from his embrace, Luna pulled out the Navy Blue spell book from her own jacket. She touched It's cover and breathed in deeply.

"I don't know, but... something tells me that this was supposed to happen." Luna said, looking up at Luther's ruby colored eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his long, Jet black hair.

"You and your gut feelings."

"Have they ever been wrong?" She asked him.

"No, but... I feel like something bad will happen soon."

"Luther. Don't say that or else you'll jinx it." Luna said, walking to a window on the alley wall that had a view of the store's interior.

"I think we should return it." He said. Luna sighed and, as much as she hated to admit it, Luther was right.

"Let's go."

The moment they stepped into that store, Luna gasped. This store was amazing. Not only that, but standing by a book shelf to the right was Seighart, of the Grand Chase. He turned around when he heard the bell to the shop open, instantly grinning from ear to ear when Luna came into view.

"So we meet again, little one." He said.

"Seig!" She said, running to him and throwing her arms around the dark haired Grand Chase member. She let go of him and looked around the store. There were tall book shelfs, extending all the way up to the ceilling. Each book shelf was stuffed full of books. There were bins and boxes around the store filled with other things as well. Like parchment, quills, and leather bound journals._ Anything pertaining to literature could probably be found in this store! _Luna thought. She took Luthers hand and ran to the nearest book shelf. _Full of fairy tales and novels..._ Luna thought.

"Are you having fun looking at the books?" Luther asked, trying to release his hand from her tight grip.

"Don't, your hands are warm." Luna said, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Ah... Fine." He said, taking her hand and gripping it firmly. Luna smiled at him and continued her browsing.

"Do you think I could find some books similar to this?" She asked him, holding up the Navy Blue spell book. Luther looked at the small blue-haired farmer.

"Probably, if we looked hard enough."

"Hey, that looks like the spell book Mari found." Seighart said from behind them.

"W-well.. s-she dropped it!" Luna said, a little scared as she backed away with Luther.

"Would the shop keeper know where this book comes from?" Luther asked Seighart.

"This book goes far beyond our generation. Way back, even in the ancient times this book was not well known. 'Tis a very mysterious book indeed. I've been trying to find the origin myself for so long. The book keeper of this store will probably not know where this book is from. But it would not hurt to try." Mari said, suddenly appearing behind the black haired Grand Chase member. Luna was very startled and scared, she did not know what to say.

"Maybe you should go see." Mari said, a mysterious twinkle in her eye. Luna walked around all the baskets and through all the aisles of book shelves, up to the small cluttered desk at the very back of the store.

"Excuse me sir?" Luna asked the sleeping man at the desk. Parchments were scattered everywhere and there was a quill dipped in an open jar of ink.

"Sir?" Luna asked once more, shaking the man. Luna noticed at once that he wasn't breathing and tried to turn him to see his face. The man was too heavy.

"Luther help me." She said. Luna placed the spell book in Mari's hands and turned to the possibly dead man. She pushed as hard as she could, and with the help of Luther. They turned the man onto his back.

"Oh my..." Luna gasped and looked away. The mans eyes had been clawed out and his mouth was open, an indication that he had been alive while his eyes were being clawed out.

"Sweet Gaia..." Mari said.

"How did we not notice this when we were in here?" Seighart asked.

"The wounds are fresh." Mari explained.

"But how could you not have known he was dead when you entered the store? Seighart, you were here before Mari." Luna said.

"Are you accusing me of this crime?" Seighart asked.

"No, but you must know something." Luna said.

"I assumed he was sleeping and left him alone." Seighart said.

"But isn't it your duty as a member of the Grand Chase to investigate anything suspicious and to protect innocent people?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is." Mari said.

"Then?" Luna said, taking the spell book from her and looking around the desk to see if she can find any weapon, any weapon at all. She found none. She looked behind the mans chair and saw a great amount of blood on the floor.

"Wait a minute. Seighart isn't armed, so it couldn't have been him." Luther said.

"And the wounds have been inflicted by claws, not a weapon." The older blue haired girl said.

"Then it couldn't have been you Seig..." Luna's sentence trailed off when she spotted a door to the very right of the store, slightly open, with a dim light alluminating through it. Luna pointed to the door and everyone's gaze directed towards it.

"That's the back door?" Luna asked. Everyone shrugged at her question. "Well _that's_ a great help!" she mumbled. Luna moved to the door and pushed it open slowly.

"What the- ahh!"

"Luna!" The others shouted running to the door.

"A Harpy!" Mari screamed.

_I knew this was a bad idea. _Luther thought to himself.

"Oof!" Luna gasped for air as she was thrown against a book shelf by the Harpy. She struggled to get up but was pinned against the shelf. Luna found herself face to face with the Harpy. The Harpy turned its head sideways and breathed heavily on Luna's face.

"Mine!" It screatched turning towards Luther. Luther had been running to Luna, in the hopes of helping the small Blue haired girl. He pulled out his dagger and raised his arm, only to be slapped back by a strong gush of wind sent by the Harpy's wing. Mari pulled out her spell book and uttered a few words, setting up what appeared to be a cannon in the middle of the book store, aiming it towards the Harpy.

"Uah, AH!" Luna tried to push the Harpy off of her and get out of the way. Luther looked up at Luna, and then turned to look for his dagger.

"Get her out of the way!" Mari yelled at Seighart. Seighart ran to Luna and the Harpy, Pushing the Hapie off just enough to get to Luna, and dodge out of the line of fire. The cannon starts firing, and the last thing Luna hears is a peircing shriek from the Harpy. Everything went black.

* * *

_"Will she be okay?" Luther asked one of the others. His warmth radiated around Luna as he carried her through the cold, wet rain._

_"She will, she must not be used to being on the battle field. The loud blast from the cannon put her body in shock." Mari said. Luna could feel Luther looking down at her, his jet black bangs dripping over her.

* * *

_

"Nngh..." Luna mumbled. She felt herself in warm sheets. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing crimson eyes starring right back at her. She smiled and touched Luther's cheek.

"Hey..." She whispered. Luther smirked and pushed his side of the sheets over to her so she could be warmer.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"Mari and Seig found us a cottage in the woods away from the city."

"Where are they now?"

"They went back to the city to get us some supplies. They want to protect us I guess, since they told me to tell you to stay put with me until they got back."

"Oh." Luna said quietly, draping Luther's side of the sheets over him again.

"But I want you to take it. It's pretty cold here."

"It will be warmer with both our bodies under the sheets." Luna said, getting closer to Luther. Luther sighed and let Luna cuddle up against his chest.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" he said, his voice showing no emotions.

"W-what?" Luna asked, scooting back and looking into his ruby colored eyes. His eyes showed pain and longing, as they stared back into her own.

"Nothing. Forget it." He said, breaking the stare and removing the warmth of his body from under the sheets, as he gets out of the bed.

"Luther?"

"I'm going out for a while. Don't worry I'll be out back if you need me." He said, his acidic tone surprising Luna. He walked out the room, leaving Luna in the warm bed alone with her thoughts.

Luna sat up, feeling hurt and abandoned. _What did he mean by that...?_ She thought as she turned and set her feet on the stone floor of the cottage. "It's drafty in here..." She said to herself. The blue haired girl swung her legs back in forth out of boredom and looked around the room. She observed the cracked walls and the weathered wood frame of the bed. "Must be abandoned. Abandoned in the middle of the woods. How nice..." There was a window to the left of her, cracked and slightly open. She got off and walked towards it, curious to see what part of the forest it allowed her to see.

_I'll be out back if you need me._

The window allowed her to see out back. Luther was laying on the wet grass, looking up at the crying sky. His arms were folded behind his head, a sign that he's trying to relax. Luna sighed and rested her crossed arms on the window sill. She pressed her forehead up against the glass and watched Luther. She watched as his chest rose with every breath of damp forest air he took in. Watched as he furrowed his eye brows, seeming to be frustrated at nothing. She watched as his arm mindlessly reached up to the sky, trying to grab at the cold wet drops of rain. She watched him be alone. Luna wanted to be down there with him, so he wouldn't be so lonely. To do nothing with him.

_He wants to be alone..._ Luna thought. Sighing sadly, she looked around the room once more, wondering where the mysterious spell book was. _Maybe I need Luther after all..._ She was glad to have an excuse to need him. She knew he was upset at something. The little farmer looked around for a fresh set of clothes she could possibly wear, but all the drawers and the closet were empty.

"Guess I have to stay in these... I'm going out in the rain anyway."

Luna exited the room, finding two other empty rooms similar to hers. She kept walking through the small cottage, through the tiny living room space, past the small kitchen, and through the front door.

Hugging herself for warmth, she peered into the dark forest, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. She didn't like this feeling, so she quickly went around the small house and to the back. Luther sat up when he saw her approaching, his facial expression going from relaxed to worried.

"Whats wrong?" He asked hurredly getting up and taking off his jacket to wrap around her.

"Wheres the spell book?" She answered in a question, slipping into the jacket and hugging him.

"Mari took it with her to try and find out where it came from. She said it officially belongs to you now, since you seem to be the only one who can read it."

"Oh." She said, feeling safe with Luther.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, suspicious.

"I felt like I was being watched when I walked out of the cottage."

"You did huh? Hm." He said, turning and peering into the forest.

"It's dark, I don't think you will see anything."

"Yeah... too gloomy out here... Let's just go back inside and wait for Mari and Seig."

Luna nodded, and let Luther lead her back into the abandoned cottage. Once inside, they awkwardly looked at each other. Luna wanted to ask him why he said what he said before, but she was too scared to ask. She didn't want him to feel like she was intruding in on his thoughts. Luna turned and went into the kitchen, wondering if there was anything interesting in there. Anything that will fascinate her enough to get her mind off of what Luther said.

She found empty cubbords and holes in the walls, those seeming to be empty, too. _Not even mice want to live here?_ She thought. She looked up to the cracked ceiling, a mix of emotions flooding through her. _Gosh, why do I feel like this? Is it because for just this once, he's hiding something from me?_

"Luna...?" Luther asked, he was watching her, leaning against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen.

"What!" She asked him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to storm past him. Luther grabbed her and made her look into his crimson eyes.

"What. Is. The. Matter?" He asked angrily. _Okay... I know he's only acting this way for my own good. So I shouldn't be scared... but why am I? _Luna thought.

"What you said... It's bothering me..."

"..." Saying nothing, Luther released her and walked to the back of the cottage where the rooms were. Luna trailed close behind him, wondering if he was going to tell her anything.

"Lets just stay in bed. Okay?" He asked her, not turning around as he opened the door to the small room they shared.

"Okay." She said, disappointed, but glad that he seems willing to stay with her. The ocean haired girl walked up to the bed and took of the jacket Luther put on her, draping it over the little drawer beside the bed. Luther stared at her as she kicked off her mud-covered boots and tried to squeeze the rain out of her short, soaked hair. Noticing that Luther's hair was soaked too, and that he was staring at her, she thought about towels.

"Are there any towels in this place? A bathroom maybe?"

"It's the room next to us on the left." He said, giving no indication that he was about to get the towels for her. _I shouldn't expect him to do everything for me..._ she thought.

She walked out of the room and into the room that he said was the bathroom. There was a wooden box with a lid over it, perhaps where you do your business. There was a hole in the ground - perhaps a drain- where it seemed that the stony ground was where you bathed. Next to that area was a wooden bucket, and Luna remembered that there was what looked like a shed out back. Maybe that's where the water is pumped.

Luna spotted the towels on top of what looked like a wooden hamper. There was a door on it, and if you pull it forward you would see that there was a little space inside where you put wet towels and used clothes that needed to be washed. Luna grabbed two towels and quickly walked back to the room.

Luther was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She took one of the towels and dried up Luther's jet black hair the best she could. She looked at him, smiling sheepishly and gave him the towel so he could try to dry the rest himself. Luna then took the other towel and dried her hair, folding the towel and placing it on the bedside drawer. She sighed and got into the bed, instantly laying down and relaxing. Luther lied next to her, covering himself with the other side of the sheet and getting close to Luna to keep her warm.

"Comfortable?" He asked the cerulian haired girl.

"Mhmm..." The violet eyed girl said with such drowsiness in her voice that she couldn't believe was hers. She didn't know how tired she was.

"Go to sleep now." Luther said, smoothing back her hair gently. This caused her to get even more tired, and she gladly let her eyes droop.

Luna drifted off to sleep while looking into Luther's crimson eyes.


	3. Special Chapter: Luna's Bio

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase in any way, except for my lovely storyline and characters.

My Grand Chase Character: Luna

**Special chapter with Luna's Bio~ Feel free to skip this and go on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Luna. She carries around a navy blue spell book that's in a language only she understands (thanks to Mari ffff-). She is just a normal innocent farmer girl, trying to make a living and running away from her mother and young brother Harry. Luna resents her mother for not taking care of her and Harry properly after their father dies. Luna feels bad about leaving Harry with their irresponsible mother, but she feels it's the only way to keep Harry from harm. She always hangs out with her best friend, Luther.

Hair Color: Ocean Blue

Eye Color: Purple

Skin color: Pale peach (almost white. Not to be racist QAQ)

Regular clothing wear: Plaid shirt with farmer overalls. (Will change depending on the situation in the chapters)

Very self preserved and quiet. Only talks when shes spoken to. She can only be herself around the two Grand Chase members Mari, Seig; and her Best Friend Luther. Is quite calm until her comrades are messed with.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for not writing an author's note in the last chapter, and I am SO sorry for not updating the story for such a long time. I've gotten so caught up with my Art work, that I have neglected my stories here on . I have been writing poems though, and they are on my DeviantART. I am also so very sorry if the last chapter was too short and/or boring, especially since it was such a long time, I bet you guys were expecting a long filler chapter. So so sorry guys.

Well hope you enjoyed it so far, this chapter is just a little thing I did to probably keep you guys occupied. (Oh I'm so evil hurr.) Want to see a bio for Luther? Please let me know in a review or message~


End file.
